Protecting What's Mine
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: in this the boys are highschooler. set when Butters is paying the girls for kisses. Butters goes too far and hurts Kyle. Cartman finds out and gets revenge for what happened. my first south park fic. like south park and the simpsons. might be a tad creative at times. hope you guys like it
1. Chapter 1

Notes=my 1st southpark fic; hope you all like. set when Butters was paying girls to give kisses. he rapes kyle when kyle tries to

do something to stop Butters and Cartman finds out. A Cartman and Kyle couple. the group are highschoolers in this.

Chapter 1=Rape At South Park Highschool

Kyle P.O.V

I opened the door finding Butters and sighed. "This has to stop, can't keep paying girls for kisses like this! You're

acting like their pimp now!" I cried out. Truthfully I didn't care much for girls who did this at all. To me they were whores.

Butters smiled. "What if I paid you then, Kyle?" he asked holding me down. I struggled against him but by now he had girls

and guys helping him. Butters now tore my clothes off and thrusted right into me dry. He chuckled. "A virgin! Will be sure to pay you over 88 dollars!"

he said laughing. I scoffed as he violently took me.

"I don't want your fucking money! Some of us don't!" I cried out still sobbing. He was finished and left me broken and bloody

on the bathroom floor with the money despite the fact that I said no. "I always pay a bitch." he said, smirking.

After awhile the door opened and Cartman stood there seeing me covered in blood and the horrible mess. I curled up in pain. "I...I tried to stop him.

I really did. Sorry Cartman." I said near tears. Cartman and I were rivals and close to friends and it was easy to get along with him. Easier than Stan or Kenny.

"Mother-fucker! I'm going to kill the shithead!" he he has his usualle spunk. The kind that makes Mr Garrison send him to detention and so on.

Cartman P.O.V

I called Stan. I had an ass hole to beat up. Kyle rose an eyebrow at me. "You're not!" he cried out knowing me. "Name one reason why he should get away with this,

Jew!" I asked. Kyle sighed. "I forgive him."He just doesn't understand why a few girls can act like whores at times." Kyle answered. I frowned. "Well I don't." I replied. "Stan and Kenny

will be looking after you while I pay Butters a visit." I said.

At this Stan and Kenny showed up. Both knew that I loved Kyle and Both were dating each other. I had set the 2 up on a blind date with each other. I am not as

bad ass as some think but if you mess with the people I care for...than you're in trouble. Stan saw the mess first and then Kenny.

"Oh shit! So this is why you want us to look after Kyle." he said. "Yup.I have a Butters to find." I replied. "And kill" muttered

Kenny muttered through his hoodie. I had killed some rapist/killer that went after Kenny during one of his many deaths. Kenny and I were friends so I was a bit defensive and Kenny had seen that part of me. "Don't worry. He'll live." I replied. Kenny rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Friends Stay True

Normal P.O.V

-With Kyle-

Kyle sighed as he watched his 2 friends. "I guess Cartman is beating the shit out of Butters,huh?" he said. Stan nodded his head

unsurprised and now used to Cartman's behavior at times. "He's not about to let Butters force you into prostitution and rape you multitple times. I'm

pretty sure Cartman will beat the crap out of him first." Kenny said. Most poor people in South Park had to know how to fight.

The door opened and Cartman returned with a black eye, bruises and some blankets and clothes. Cartman pulled the clothes

on Kyle and wrapped him in the blankets so no one in school would ask any questions. "Want to stay with me?" Cartman asked. Kyle's family was abusive and would just

blame him for the rape.

Kyle nodded his head, looking down already knowing why and how bad this would get. "So what did you do to Butters?"

Kenny asked. "What do you think?" Cartman asked, smirking. Kenny chuckled knowing the answer.

Kenny P.O.V

"Knowing you, you killed him." I answered. Cartman could get violent when he wanted to but he was a cool friend. He rolled his eyes. "Lay off,

you poor piece shit." he said. "Shut up!" I said. "Technically we both are underclassed citizens and I could give you crap. You know that, right?" I said.

He rolled his eyes. "We're too close of friends, Kenny." he replied. True and I was still happy over what he did after he set me and Stan up.

"You and Kyle should go out." I said. "He needs to heal after this." Cartman answered. "True but you should think about it." I said, smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Staying Over

Cartman P.O.V

Mom had ordered KFC. She usually did thinking that I loved it. Truthfully I just got used to it. Kyle knew this and knew

my favorite places were Pizza Ranch, Chinese restarants, and Italian food. However when you have a mom like mine who has a job like hers...

its eating KFC a lot. But she does care for me and takes care of me. She's not abuseive or anything like Kenny's parents or Kyles.

"Thanks ." Kyle said. "No problem, Kyle. When was the last time you ate?" she asked. He smiled slightly. I frowned not careing

much for Gerald or Sheila. Ike was ok and seemed pretty decent. Ike was now in middle school and was the smartest one. He got picked on a lot though

for being Candian of all things! I also knew his parents never helped but Kenny and Stan did.

"My mom isn't usually around for obvious reasons, Kahul but I am. If you need anything, just ask." I said. He nodded. "Thanks" he replied.

I nodded. "No problem." I answered.

-a few days later-

Normal P.O.V

Stan and Kenny dropped by for a visit. "How are things guys?" Kenny asked. "Crappy. You?" Kyle asked. "Died again."

Kenny said, looking depressed. Kyle knew that Kenny had depression due to the immortality. "Stan is having me stay at his place."

"Better than you dieing a 2nd time." Stan responded. "True" Kyle replied tired of the whole "Oh crap! You killed Kennys!" at times.

Cartman came in with some pizza ranch boxes. "We have school work and no cheating, Fat-ass! had put us all in detention

last time for one of your dumb ass stunts!" Stan responded. "HEY! JEW WILL YOU LET THAT HIPPIE TALK TO ME THAT WAY!?" Cartman cried out.

Kyle P.O.V

We watched with amusement. "Only when you deserve it, Cartman. Only when you deserve it." I replied. Then we got started on our school work. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=A New Life

Cartman P.O.V

The next time someone had visited it was Ike. He stopped by after school. I had heard he was dating a highschooler but ever since

the incident with his preschool teacher, I knew Ike had a thing for people a few years older than him. I then saw his signicant other was with him and it was...

"Hi Cartman." Tweak said. "Have any coffee?"

"Should you have any?" I asked. "That stuff calms me down." Tweak said. I was quite suspecting Tweak drinks a lot more coffee than he was allowed.

"How's my brother?" Ike asked. "He's fine. Wish my mom would get something besides KFC for us but otherwise he's ok." I said.

"Stan said what happened. Thanks...for taking care of him." Ike responded. "Well he wouldn't like going to your place would he?" I said. "And I knew it was the

one time not to pick on him." I replied. "That and you like him." Ike said smirking. I turned bright red.

"Don't worry. I don't care if you 2 date. I acually think the 2 of you are good for one another." Ike said, smileing.

"So what did you do to Butters?"

I smiled. "I'm innocent than that ass hole!" I said. "I highly doubt that. I still want to know if something is left so I can go after him. He is my brother and

I also want revenge too." Ike said.

"I tortured him. Had him feel the same pain he gave 'll find him in the woods. Still want revenge?" I asked. Ike chuckled.

"I like you and I know you'll take care of Kyle." he said.

I watched as he left. Kyle frowned. "Seriously. You had Butters get raped! What the hell fat-ass! Why should I ever...!" I silenced

his mouth with a kiss. "Because I love you and hated it when someone took you from me. Because I care so much about you." I replied.

He was now bright red. "I love you too, Erik. But you don't get to act like an ass hole like that. There are rapists and stuff.

Get over it! That doesn't mean you go after them." he said.

"I do if they go after you." I said, nuzzleing him. He sighed, giving up.

-a few months later-

Kyle P.O.V

We had graduated Highschool. Cartman and I were now going to live together,something that my parents weren't happy about.

I had agreed to a new religion...Wiccan if anyone could believe it. My new boyfriend found it awsome and loved the candles but teased me

horrendously for it.

"First a jew and now a witch! Do you know how much shit I am going to give you for this?" he said, laughing. "Sure...I will continue

with all the fat jokes." I said,smirking. "Chubbie-kuns!" Cartman turned bright red at this. "You'll pay for this!" he growled

and we headed to our new room and enjoyed life as we now had it. 


End file.
